MMPR: A New Generation
by WolfEclipse1993
Summary: When a new evil threatens Earth it's up to a group of five teenagers to use the powers of the original rangers to stop it.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1 Go Go Power Rangers! Part I

Far from earth, on Phobos, one of the moons of Mars lays a structure. It is a fortress that contains one of the greatest and most powerful evils. This evil has been locked away for thousands upon thousands of years. It is named Eris the Goddess of chaos.

Locked away in shining casket of black diamond she sleeps still after all these years. The casket then begins to crack open like roaring thunder. The top of the casket shatters open and a pale hand with long black finger nails emerges from the coffin. She uses all her strength to raise her body up from where she laid. She groaned from pain and relief after being asleep for so long. She looked down at her hand and said "I'm free, yes finally." She looked around, the room she was in was dark, and the walls were made of a shining stone like black marble that reflected the light of the fire from the torches around the room.

She got out of the coffin, stood and said aloud "who has freed me," but no one answered at first. As she was about to speak again she felt a looming dark presents in the room with her.

She then heard a deep intimidating voice that said "Eris goddess of strife, I am the one who the one who has freed you."

Eris quickly looked to her right and saw on the wall a huge mirror. She went over to it and looked at her self. She had been asleep for so long that she had almost forgotten what she looked like. Her skin was pale white like a ghost, her hair was long and raven black, and her eyes were the color of dark violet. She wore a flowing dress that matched the color of her eyes, around her neck was a black diamond pendent on a silver chain, and around both of her wrists were large gold bracelets. What appeared in the mirror were two eyes that were red and fiery as lava.

"Who are you?" said Eris in fascination.

"For right now it doesn't matter who I am. What matters is why I freed you," the voice in the mirror said.

"And why did you free me?" asked Eris.

"So that you can get your revenge," the voice said. "Don't you want to get revenge on the ones who imprisoned here?"

"Oh, yes I do," she said in excitement. "But, I would still like to know who you are. You must be pretty powerful in order to break Zeus' curse like that. Are you a god or demon?"

"I've been called both," said the voice. "But to the matter at hand, I can promise you two things, the return of your powers, and the freedom to do whatever you want from right here. I may have awakened you, but you still cannot leave this fortress."

"So you mean I'm still bond to this floating rock," Eris said in anger.

"Correct."

"Damn you Zeus I will destroy you," she said making a fist.

"You can't," the voice said. "He's gone, along with many of the other major gods."

"Then how will I get my revenge?"

"By conquering the planet Earth," the voice said.

The image in the mirror then changed to the image of the Earth. The mirror showed her everything. It showed big cities and people living their lives.

"Yes, Earth, it's changed so much," Eris said.

"Yes, it has," said the voice. "It can all be yours and you can make it the sorrowful warring world you've always wanted it to be."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, a world all to myself and I can fill it to the brim with chaos," said Eris.

"That's right, and I have summoned five warriors to help you in your endeavor behold."

Eris looked behind her and five people walked into the room. They all kneeled before her. One was a muscled man dressed in gold armor "I am Atlas the Titan," he said. Second, was bearded man with long hair "I am King Lycan the first werewolf." The third was man dressed in a long black cloak, his face completely hidden by a hood "I am Erebus god of shadows." The fourth was a woman with black hair, red eyes, and fangs she wore black leather "I am Lamia queen of the vampires." The last was also a woman with red hair and dark eyes and wore a lot of sparkling jewelry "And I am Circe the mistress of magic."

"Together we are the five warriors of Queen Eris!" they all said together.

"They're perfect," Eris said happily. She turned back to the mirror and said "Thank you great demon I wish I knew your name." But, there was no answer; the voice in the mirror had left. She looked back at her coffin and with the wave of her hand turned it into a magnificent throne. She walked to it and sat, her five warriors waited for her command. She looked at the mirror again and the image of Earth showed. She then made a golden apple appear in her hand. "Now, where shall we begin?"

In the city of Angel Grove is where we meet the five heroes of this story. Five teenagers from Angel Grove High School, the most unlikeliest of heroes. Michael, star football player and all around nice guy along with his best friend Gabe, who was considered by Michael an expert in martial arts. Next, we have Sam, a very bright boy but also a loner with not that many friends. Fourth is Christina, a track star who is considered by most to be the most popular girl in school. And last there is Brianna, an honor student and a bookworm by every definition of the word. Today, their lives were about to change forever.

Back on Phobos, Eris was contemplating on how she should conquer the planet Earth. She turned to her warriors and said "I'm going to need an army at my disposal."

Erebus stood up and said "Allow me my queen." He waved his hand through the air and form the shadows formed these black spikey red eyed creatures. "Behold my queen, an army of creatures known as the shadow demons." The group of demons snarled and growled waiting for their commands.

"They're perfect," Eris said. "Shadow demons," they all looked at her with glowing red eyes. "Go down to earth and cause as much destruction as you can. This city called Angel Grove will be our first step in conquering this world. Now go, and Erebus you go with them."

"Yes my Queen," said Erebus. Then he and all the shadow demons disappeared.

Once Erebus and his army appeared in Angel Grove they quickly began attacking the city. People then started screaming and running for their lives as the demons started to cause destruction everywhere. It was chaos.

At Ernie's juice bar our five heroes were relaxing after a long day at school. Michael and Gabe were talking when they then heard all the screaming outside. "What's going on?" Michael asked Gabe as he walked to the window. He then saw a whole bunch of people running for their lives. Just then the window next to Michael shattered and a shadow demon jumped into the room. It tried to slash at Michael with its claws but he ducked and then kicked it in the stomach. Then more shadow demons started jumping into the room.

People started screaming and ran out of the juice bar. Christina was about to run out when a shadow demon grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she yelled and punched it hard in the face which made it let go. Brianna kicked one out of her way. Sam saw one that was about to attack a young girl. He then ran to it and hit over the head with a chair knocking it out. He then turned to the girl and said "Are you ok?" "Yes thank you," she replayed. She then ran out of the juice bar to try and get to safety.

In the outskirts of Angel Grove there is a building hidden from public view known as the Power Chamber. This is where the wise woman Dimitria and her assistant Alpha 7 see the destruction that is happening to the city. "Oh no Dimitria Angel Grove is under attack," said Alpha. "What do we do?"

"Calm down Alpha," Said Dimitria, "It is time to summon the five heroes we have chosen to use the power of the morphers, teleport them here immediately."

"Right Dimitiria," Alpha said as he went over to a control panel.

The five teenagers were still trying to fight off the shadow demons as they were then teleported into completely new location. They all fell down on the floor disoriented form being teleported for the first time. "Get off me," said Christina to Sam who had accidently fallen on top of her. "Sorry," Sam said back to her as he quickly stood up.

"Ow my head," said Brianna with her hand on her forehead.

"Ow my ass," said Gabe who had fallen on his buttocks.

Michael then stood up and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

They all then looked around. Where ever they were the room they were in was huge. There was a big control panel with a lot of flashing multi colored buttons. And near that there was what looked like a giant tube that went from the floor to the ceiling.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber," a voice from behind them said. When they all turned around they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is that a robot," Christina said.

"Amazing," Brianna said looking at Alpha.

"Welcome young ones," said a voice that echoed throughout the room. They turned their attention the giant tube and what appeared inside was a woman dressed in white. "I am Dimitria the wise woman of the planet Inquirus locked in a time warp. And this is my assistant Alpha 7."

"Uh what?" said Gabe in disbelief. "Okay I've officially gone crazy. First shadowy black creatures attack me now a magical woman in a tube."

"Why have you brought us here," said Brianna.

"You five have been chosen to protect the planet Earth from a new evil threat," said Dimitria. "Observe the viewing globe," she said pointing behind them. They all turned around and saw an orb that projected to them what was going on in the city. What they saw was horrifying. Innocent people were being attacked by the shadow demons. And Erebus used his powers to destroy buildings and used his powers over darkness to block out the sun. People were running and screaming for someone to save them.

"Oh my god," said Brianna.

"This is horrible," said Sam.

Michael Turned to Dimitria and asked "What can we do?"

"Alpha?" said Dimitria. "Right," said Alpha

The robot then grabbed a large silver case with lightning bolt symbol on. He set it on the table in the middle of the room and opened it. The five teens went over to the table and looked at what was inside the case. Inside the case were five shining objects each one a different color.

"What are these?" Michael asked.

"These are your morphers," explained Dimitria. "Devices powered by five magical coins that are gifted with the powers of five different ancient animals. With these you'll be able to morph into a superhuman fighting force known as the Power Rangers.

"Power rangers, really?" said Gabe.

"What do you mean by morph?" asked Christina.

"You will change," explained Dimitria. "You will be given enhanced strength and speed. You will be able to use weapons like you've never seen before. You will also be gifted with the power to control an element. And you will gain the ability to control colossal assault vehicles known as Zords."

"Zords?" asked Brianna

"Yes," said Dimitria "Giant robots that take the form of your ancient animal. When you combine all five of them together you form the Megazord. Michael, fearsome as fire, you will be the red ranger and command the Tyrannosaurus zord. Gabe, strong as stone, you will the black ranger and command the Mastodon zord. Sam, swift as snow, you will be the blue ranger and command the Triceratops zord. Christina, fast as lightning, you will be the yellow ranger and command the Saber toothed tiger zord. And Brianna, graceful as the wind, you will be the pink ranger and command the Pterodactyl zord."

They each took their morpher out of the case and looked at them.

"This is unreal," said Michael.

Then Dimitria said "the morphers you have in your hands were once used by the original team of rangers. They have been upgraded and are now more powerful than ever. To activate them simply hold them to the sky press the button on the side of them and say the name of your ancient animal and name of your color."

Michael then looked at the other four and said "okay guys you ready," they all looked worried.

"I don't know about this," said Christina.

"Well what have got to lose," said Sam.

"Our lives," said Gabe.

"Point taken," said Sam.

"C'mon guys," said Michael. "We have to save those people don't we?" They all nodded in agreement. "Alright let's do it." All five of them then held up the morphers.

"Good luck rangers and may the power protect you," said Dimitria

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" they all said in unison as their morphers opened and their power coins shined with a brilliant blinding light.

"Mastodon black ranger power!"

"Pterodactyl pink ranger power!"

"Triceratops blue ranger power!"

"Saber tooth tiger yellow ranger power!"

"Tyrannosaurus red ranger power!"

They were all then teleported to where Erebus and the shadow demons were.

"That's far enough!" Michael yelled at the man whose face was completely covered by a black hood.

"How dare you talk to me that way," Erebus said in anger. "Who do you think you are?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Michael.

"Fearsome as fire, Red Tyranno Ranger!"

"Strong as stone, Black Mammoth Ranger!"

"Swift as snow, Blue Tricera Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Tiger Ranger!"

"Graceful as the wind, Pink Ptera Ranger!"

"WE ARE THE MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!"

And thus Earth's protectors have returned.

Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed my first story. More episodes to come later when I get around to them. Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I have some great ideas for future episodes so stay tuned. Well that's it for now. Bye.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 Go Go Power Rangers part II

The rangers stood before Erebus and his army of shadow demons dressed in their ranger suits which to them felt more like battle armor. They could feel the power of the dino power coins coursing through them. The five heroes felt stronger than they ever had in their lives. And they were ready to fight and protect the people of the city. Erebus pointed a sinister looking sword at them and said in a calm deep intimidating voice "It doesn't matter who you are. You all will be executed for standing against Eris." His power was intimidating which worried the rangers just a bit.

"Uh executed," said Gabe. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Keep calm," said Michael. "We can take this guy on."

"Yeah," said Christina in agreement.

Erebus chuckled and said "Very well then if it's a fight you want then so be it." He then rose is hand "Rip them apart," he then snapped his fingers and the herd of shadow demons charged at the rangers.

The rangers ran full force into the group of shadow demons and started to fight. Gabe was using his martial arts skills to combat against the demons. Every time one tried to slash at him he would block and punch it and kick it away. Sam was doing the same thing; he never knew that he had fighting skills like this before. Brianna and Christina stood back to back; they pulled out their blade blasters and started firing at the creatures bringing one down after another. Michael put his blade blaster into sword mode and started to have a sword fight with Erebus. For a while it looked like the rangers were winning this fight.

On Phobos, Eris was watching the fight with her magic mirror. Anger rose within her as she saw that her army and Erebus were losing. "Who are these five soldiers and how do they have this power?" she asked in rage.

"They themselves the Power Rangers," said Circe. "I don't know who they are but I can sense that they're nothing more the humans."

"Human?" said Eris. "So, the mortals have found a way to fight against me," she chuckled and then said "That's so cute. They think they can defeat me." She then turned to Atlas and said "Atlas! Go down there and help Erebus. Heaven knows he needs it."

"Yes my queen," Atlas said and then disappeared.

Michael and Erebus were still fighting, but then Erebus knocked Michael's blade blaster out of his hand. He then raised his sword and started slashing at Michael's torso his armor taking a lot of damage. Erebus then blasted him with dark energy and Michael fell to the ground. Atlas then appeared beside Erebus. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Erebus.

"Eris sent me to help you of course," said Atlas.

"I don't need help from the likes of you," said Erebus.

"Oh I think you do," Atlas said. He then saw the red ranger lying on the ground still moving. He then pulled out his sword and ran to attack Michael. Atlas raised his blade trying to stab at Michael. Michael quickly rolled away dodging his attack. He then found his blade blaster quickly switched it to gun mode stood up and fired a single shot at Atlas. Atlas held his chest and winced in pain.

Michael then looked and saw that his friends were not doing so well. The shadow demons had increased in numbers and were starting to overpower the rangers. The rangers were trying their hardest to fend them off. But, it seemed the demons were becoming more powerful. They started to attack the rangers with more force slashing at them with their claws damaging them.

"There's too many of them," said Brianna.

"We need help," said Sam.

Just then they could all hear a voice whispering in their ears. It was Dimitria saying "Rangers use the power of your elements." They all immediately somehow knew what that meant. Then Christina raised both of her hand and began to build up her energy. Her hands glowed yellow and then she yelled out "Golden Thunderstorm!" her hands became electrically charged and she fire large yellow lightning bolts at the demons in front of her destroying them all at once.

Then Sam focused his energy. His hands glowed blue. He then looked at the shadow demons coming toward him and yelled out "Sapphire Blizzard!" he summoned a freezing snow storm which targeted the demons in front of him turning them into frozen statues. Brianna then jumped into the air focused her energy and yelled out "Topaz Typhoon!" she summoned a powerful whirlwind which knocked the rest of the shadow demons off their feet and they all disappeared.

"No," Atlas said in frustration. He then looked at the red rangers raised his sword and ran to attack him. Michael then focused his energy aimed his hands at Atlas and yelled out "Ruby Flame!" fire shot from Michael hands and hit Atlas burning him and knocking him down. Erebus then tried to attack Gabe. But, Gabe then focused his energy and yelled out "Obsidian Earthquake!" he then fired his energy at the ground causing a shockwave which knocked Erebus away.

"Erebus," Atlas said. "We weren't prepared for this let's retreat."

Erebus then stood up still shaken from the attack "Yes let's."

Atlas then looked at the rangers and said "This isn't over. Eris will rule this world." They both disappeared.

After they left the rangers then all looked to one another then Christina said "Guys I think we just won."

"I'm pretty sure we did," said Michael.

"Indeed," said Brianna in agreement.

Then Gabe said "You gotta admit guys, that was pretty damn awesome."

In the black fortress on Phobos, Eris was angry with how the battle went "Both of you are fools! Idiots! Weaklings!" she said in anger at Atlas and Erebus how were kneeling at her feet as she sat on her throne. "How could you beaten by a small group of pathetic mortals?"

Atlas then said "We're sorry my queen they were powerful, we didn't expect…"

"I don't want your apology and don't want your excuses," Eris said.

"It will never happen again we promise," said Erebus

"For your sake it better not," said Eris. She then walked over to her magic mirror and said "I need to find out who these rangers are and where they get their powers from. I cannot let them stand in my way."

The rangers returned to the power chamber happy with their victory.

"Good job rangers that was amazing," said Alpha

"Indeed, excellent first victory," said Dimitria. "But as you know this is only the beginning. As time goes on the fights may become more difficult and you all may feel that you won't of the strength to go on. So I'm giving you all the choice now. Do you all want to continue being rangers or do you want give up your powers now and pass them on to another."

Michael then said "I think I speak for all of us when I say we wanna be rangers," and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," said Dimitria. "But being rangers requires you to follow three rules. Number one: never use your powers for personal gain. Two: never escalate a battle unless you are forced to. And three: always keep you identity a secret no one may know that you are power rangers."

And so, their journey as rangers and their fight against evil had just begun.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3 Dragonheads

It was just another ordinary at Angel Grove High. The battle from the other day was still fresh in the rangers' minds. So far their junior year had started off pretty interesting. The realization that the fate of the entire world now rested on their shoulders hadn't really set in yet, at least for Brianna anyway. The fact that she now had this new responsibility besides studying and getting good grades made her both happy and worried. She wasn't an athlete really and she barely knew how to fight. She wondered if she had what takes to actually be a ranger. She thought of this as she walked down the hallway to her locker.

While she was putting her textbooks into her backpack the locker door next to hers opened. Brianna looked and saw it was Christina looking in a mirror that was in her hand. Christina had dark skin and long black hair and was considered by many to be one of those "popular" girls. Someone who Brianna thought wouldn't want to hang out with a bookworm like her. Christina looked over to her and said cheerfully "Hey what's up?"

"Hi," Brianna said quietly.

"Still thinking about the battle from the other day," Christina said.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Brianna said quickly. "Remember what Dimitria said, we're not allowed to let people know who we are."

"Relax no one's listening," Christina said. Brianna looked around, it appeared she was right. There was barley anyone in the halls and the few people that were there were wrapped up in their own lives to give a damn about what they were talking about.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Brianna said.

"You know ever since that battle I've been thinking," Christina said. "We're supposed to be a team whose sole purpose is to protect the planet from an evil we basically know nothing about, and we all don't even know each other. Like for instance, our lockers have been right next to each other since freshman year and I didn't even know your name until yesterday."

"Ha ha, I guess you're right," said Brianna. "Some team huh?"

"I think we should change that," said Christina. "I feel we should all get to together and learn more about each other, since we're all gonna be in this whole 'never ending battle against evil thing'. Let's start now, I'm judging by your British accent you're originally from England."

Brianna adjusted her glasses and said "Actually yes, I lived there when I was younger, but lived in Angel Grove most of my life."

"That so cool I've always wanted to go there," said Christina. "Well actually I've always wanted to go anywhere and get out of this town."

"Oh by the way," said Brianna. "I think I know a place where we can find out more about our enemy."

"Where?" asked Christina

"The library," said Brianna

"Seriously?" asked Christina. "What's in the library?"

"Information that's what," said Brianna. "Come on let's go." As they were about to walk away Christina noticed Sam walking down the stairs.

"Hey Sam!" Christina yelled. Sam looked up and saw Brianna and Christina walking towards him.

"We're going to the library. Wanna go?" asked Christina

"The library, what for?" asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Come on guys stop acting like going to the library is the most unusual thing in the world," said Brianna. Sam shrugged and then walked with them down the halls to the school library. When got in Brianna lead them down the many rows of books. As they walked Brianna said "Okay so a while ago I checked out this book for bit of light reading," she stopped at a shelf searched for a moment and then grabbed a dictionary sized book. "Here it is."

"Jesus Brianna," said Christina looking at the massive book. "You call that light."

"What?" asked Brianna.

Christina then looked over at the title of the book "_Greek Mythology throughout the Ages_?"

"That's right," answered Brianna. They all then walked over to a table, Brianna set the book down opened and started flipping through the pages.

"So what does this book have to do with our enemy?" asked Sam.

"Well," Brianna began. "During our battle, that guy in the black cloak mentioned the name Eris. And the name seemed familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I heard it. Then I did I was in this book. This is our enemy," she point to a picture in the book of a woman holding a golden apple. "Eris the goddess of chaos, and she's just all around bad news. In her time she caused countless wars including the Trojan War. She led Typhon, one of the most feared monsters in mythology, into battle. And made life for both mortals and gods miserable, she basically tried to end the world on a daily basis, until Zeus imprisoned into god knows where."

"She sounds like a bitch," said Christina.

"Wait a minute," said Sam. "You think our enemy is some kind of evil goddess?"

"Why not?" said Brianna. "The names of those two guys we were fighting were Erebus and Atlas."

"So?" asked Christina.

"Erebus the minor god of darkness and Atlas the titan god who in legend holds up the sky it can't be just a coincidence," said Brianna.

"Michael and Gabe should be hearing this," said Sam. "Where are they anyway?"

"Gabe said he was going to the Power Chamber and Michael's at football practice," Christina said. She then looked at her watch and said "Which reminds me I have track practice now. See you guy's later." She grabbed her bag and then left the library.

On Phobos, in the black fortress, Eris was setting on her throne contemplating on how to get rid of the rangers. Then she had an idea. She conjured a golden apple in her hand and said "I'll summon a monster that will sure to make things difficult for those rangers." She then through the apple to the floor, it glowed and exploded summoning a creature. The monster was nine feet with scaly skin and long sharp claws on his hands. He had a long tail and a head that resembled a dragon.

"Welcome Hydra," said Eris. The dragon looking creature looked up and growled. "I need you to do a little favor for me." She walked down from her throne coming closer toward the creature.

"What is it you need queen of discord?" said Hydra.

"I need to go destroy a small group of warriors who call themselves the power rangers" said Eris.

"Ha that'll be easy," said Hydra.

"Good," said Eris. "Lycan, Lamia you two go with him. Let's see if you guys can do better than these two fools," she pointed with her thumb at Erebus and Atlas. Atlas sneered in anger whereas no one could tell what Erebus was thinking. Then Lamia, Lycan, and Hydra disappeared.

At the Power Chamber, the alarm suddenly went off. "What's going on?" asked Gabe.

"Alpha, teleport the other rangers here," said Dimitria. Alpha then pressed a couple buttons on the control panels and the rangers appeared.

"Rangers," Dimitria said. "Our enemy has sent a monster called the Hydra to destroy you." The rangers looked at the viewing globe and saw the monster along with two other people causing destruction.

"Alright guys lets go," said Michael

"Wait rangers," said Dimitria. "I have a gift for all of you. New weapons to use at your disposal, Michael you have the power sword, a weapon with a blade that can become fire and burn as hot as the sun. Gabe, you have the power axe, a weapon with a blade that can cut through anything even diamond. Sam, you have the power lance, a tool that will help you deliver powerful blows with extreme speed. Christina, you have the power daggers, at your command the blades become electrically charged making them more powerful. And Brianna, you have the power bow, this allows you to fire many arrows at once so you can take down more enemies. These weapons combined to make the Power Blaster which can destroy enemies." Their weapons then appeared in their hands.

The rangers looked at their weapons and were amazed by them. "Thank you Dimitria, these will definitely come in handy," said Michael. They all then took out their morphers and said "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" They morphed and were teleported into the battlefield.

"Stop right there you three!" Michael called out to the three enemies. One of the enemies was tall dragon looking monster; the other two looked relatively human. One was a man with long hair and a short beard, the other was a young woman with straight black hair.

"Hello rangers," said the woman. "Here to witness the destruction of your city?" The rangers looked around the streets seemed deserted.

"Sam, Christina," said Michael. "You guys take care of those two, well take care of the monster."

"Right," they said in unison. Christina went for the woman while Sam went for the man. The man looked at Sam and smiled a menacing grin.

"Hello blue ranger," said the man.

Sam held up his lance and said "Who are you supposed to be?"

"The name's Lycan the first werewolf."

"Funny, you don't look much like a werewolf," said Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry is this more accurate," after he said that he changed. His eyes turned gold, he became taller and bigger, he became furry and claws grew out of his fingers, his head became canine shaped and his teeth became long sharp. He then roared at Sam.

"Yikes," said Sam. "And I thought you were ugly before." Lycan was angered by that remark and leapt for an attack. Sam blocked Lycan's claws with his power lance and pushed him away. They then began to fight.

Christina and the woman were staring each other down. "Okay, so if he's a werewolf, what are you a vampire?" said Christina.

"Actually yes," said the woman. "I am Lamia queen of the vampires." Her eyes then turned blood red and her fangs showed.

"Wait," said Christina. "I thought vampires hated sunlight."

"Oh you humans and your stupid misconceptions," Lamia said as she pulled out two Sais. "By the way sweetie yellow's out," she then, at amazing speed, ran towards Christina and tried to stab her with one of her Sais. Christina dodged her attack. Lamia turned quickly and tried to slash her. She was fast but Christina was faster. She blocked her Sais with her power daggers.

While that was happening, Michael, Gabe, and Brianna surrounded Hydra. Michael then attacked him with his power sword. Hydra blocked his attack and then slashed him with his claws. Brianna then fire two arrows one went into Hydra's shoulder the other went into his neck. Hydra roared in pain. Gabe then ran towards Hydra holding up his axe for an attack.

"Take this, Stone Cutter!" as soon as Gabe yelled out the name of his attack the blade on his power axe glowed. He then slashed at Hydra's neck chopping off his head. When Hydra's lifeless head hit the ground Gabe yelled out "Yeah we did it we won!"

"You shouldn't have done that," said Brianna. Gabe then looked back at Hydra. And from his neck wound grew out two heads.

"That's the Hydra," said Brianna every time you chop off one of its heads two more grow in its place."

"So how do we defeat it?" asked Michael.

Brianna then held up her bow loaded another arrow and aimed. "Hit him in the heart," she said and yelled out "Hurricane Arrow!" her arrow then glowed pink and then she fired. The arrow was spinning fast through the air turning into a wind blast that blasted right through Hydra's chest.

Michael then held up his sword for an attack. He yelled out "Meteor Blade!" his sword was then set ablaze with fire and he then slashed Hydra in the chest. And Gabe did the same with his axe. Hydra was in a lot of pain. Then with one of his heads Hydra bit on Gabe's right arm, which made him drop his axe, picked him up and through him to the side. Brianna ran towards Gabe to try and help him but Hydra whipped her away with his tail.

Sam was still fighting Lycan. When Lycan ran towards Sam for another attack Sam held up his lance and yelled out "Glacier Strike!" the spear ends of his lance glowed blue and when Lycan was close enough Sam stabbed him and the force of it blasted him away.

Christina and Lamia were still fighting with their blades. They seemed to be evenly matched. But Lamia was not giving up as she started to fight with more force. Then Christina kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to keel over. Then Christina yelled out "Lightning Slash!" her daggers became electrically charged then she slashed Lamia right in the face knocking her off her feet and screaming in pain. The rangers quickly met up with each other and saw that Hydra still had enough energy to fight.

Hydra struggled to his feet and said "I'm not through yet."

"Alright guys let's bring our weapons together," said Michael. They combined their weapons to form the power blaster.

"Ready, aim, Fire!" a beam of powerful energy fired from the blaster. It was a direct hit at Hydra. There was a great explosion and it looked like he had been destroyed.

Eris was watching the fight from her magic mirror and was not pleased with what she was seeing. "No, I'm not losing again," she said. She then looked to Circe "Circe, do something don't just stand there."

"I can cast a spell to make Hydra stronger," Circe said.

"Then do it," Eris demanded. Circe then focused on the mirror where the image of a dying Hydra showed. She then muttered something in ancient Greek and waved her hand over the mirrors image.

Magic surrounded Hydra's body as he lay on the ground. Then he began to change. He started to grow, becoming taller than a skyscraper. Seven more long necked dragonheads grew out of his body. He became a giant monster. All of Hydra's heads roared once. The looked up at the terrifying sight of the creature.

"Whoa what the hell happened to him?" asked Christina

"Looks like someone give Hydra an overdose of steroids," said Gabe

"We're gonna need help with, time to call on the Zords," said Michael.

"We need Megazord power now!" they all said in unison. The Zords were summoned. When the Zords were in sight the rangers teleported into the cockpits of their own Zord, the rangers were amazed by the advanced technology of these giant robots.

"Wow, this is incredible," said Michael. "Alright guys let's do this, Tyrannosaurus online!"

"Mastodon, powered up!"

"Triceratops, rolling out!"

"Saber tooth tiger, charging through!"

"Pterodactyl, ready to fly!"

"Let's bring them together," said Michael. They combined their zords to form tank mode. They looked and saw that Hydra was stomping through the city, bringing down buildings and causing destruction all over the place. "Fire!" yelled Michael. They fired their lasers and cannons hitting Hydra. "Okay, activate Megazord," said Michael. The Megazord then switched from tank mode to warrior mode, and then faced Hydra ready to fight.

Hydra charged at the Megazord, but the Megazord punched him away. One of Hydra's head bit down on the Megazord's left arm and held it with his sharp teeth. "Summon mega saber!" called out Michael. Then a huge appeared the Megazord's right hand. They used it to cut off the head that was holding the other arm. Two more heads then grew from the wound.

"Stab it in the heart," said Brianna. They powered up the sword, aimed it, and before Hydra could attack again they stabbed him in the chest. He then disintegrated, turning to dust, and disappeared. The rangers then cheered in victory.

Lycan and Lamia were back at the black fortress where Eris was yelling at them in anger. "Never in my thousands of years of existence have I ever seen such incompetence!" she yelled. "You all call yourselves warriors, but you're not, you're useless!"

"We apologize Eris," said Lycan

"Shut up!" said Eris. "Just thank the heavens you didn't end up like Hydra." Eris turned away from them and walked out onto her balcony and stood there looking out into space. "I need to get off this moon; those rangers need to be destroyed."


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4 Stone Cold

The rangers were in the Power Chamber. Dimitria had told that she had new devices to give them. Alpha held up a tray in front of them. On the tray was, what looked like, five shining silver wrist watches looked. "These are your communicators," said Alpha. "These devices will allow you to talk with us and with each other in case of an emergency." Each of them took one of the communicators.

"Cool," said Gabe.

"Hmm, not very stylish," Christina said as she looked at the communicator on her wrist. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes after she said that. "What?" she said.

"Seriously Christina," said Brianna. "Must you be a stereotypical beauty queen?"

"What? I'm just sayin," said Christina.

"These communicators were invented by a veteran ranger," said Dimitria. "They have been useful to several earlier ranger teams. May they serve you well."

On Phobos, Eris stood at the main entrance of her black fortress. The curse that Zeus put on her kept her this moon. She hated staying on this rock, she wanted to go to earth and show those rangers what real power is. Eris moved closer to the open entrance. She tried to put her hand through the archway, when she did all she felt was pain. There was an invisible barrier around the fortress that only affected her and stopped her from leaving, she yelled in rage and in pain.

"The curse prevents you from leaving," said Circe.

"I know that," Eris said in anger. "I was just trying to see if it was still there after all this time."

"Well, as you can see it's still very much there," said Lamia walking out of the darkness.

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious, stupid vampire," said Eris, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because Zeus put you in this cage," said Lamia

Eris looked to Circe "Can't you do anything about this. You are a witch after all. Can't you break this spell?"

"This is god magic, I have no power over it," said Circe.

"Useless," said Eris. She then looked to Lamia "All of you."

"Whatever," said Lamia as she walked away.

Lamia walked down a hallway. As she passed a mirror she stopped and looked at herself. On her face there was still a huge slash mark from when the yellow ranger attacked her in the last battle. Something was wrong; she wasn't healing as fast as she should. She sighed as she touched the mark.

"That's some cut," said Lycan standing behind her.

"It should be gone by now," said Lamia. "I'm not healing as fast as I should be."

"But, it is healing right?" asked Lycan

"Yes," said Lamia

"Then don't worry about it too much, it'll go away soon," said Lycan.

Lamia sighed and said "That yellow ranger is going to pay dearly for this."

"I'm sure she will," said a voice in the darkness. It was Erebus hiding in the dark, or with his powers became the dark.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Lycan.

"Not long," said Erebus. "Eris wants us in the throne room now."

"Great," said Lamia. "What's her plan now?" Lamia, Lycan, and Erebus entered the throne room. Atlas and Circe were already there.

"What's going on Eris," said Lycan.

"It seems my methods are going to have to get a little bit more lethal," said Eris. "So, I'm going to be summoning an old friend." She waved her right hand and a golden apple appeared in it. She looked at it for a moment. It shined in the fire light of the torches on the walls. She then through the apple to the ground, it glowed and then exploded and from the smoke a reptilian looking woman with many snakes coming out of her head.

"Medusa, welcome," said Eris

"Eris, long time, no see," said Medusa. She sounded like she was hissing as she talked.

"Damn it," said Lycan as he put he put his arm over his eyes. "Why'd you summon her, she could kill us all."

"Relax," said Eris. "Just don't look at her directly. Besides, only you and Lamia would be affected."

"I thought Medusa was dead," said Lamia with her hand over her eyes.

"Was dearie, was," said Medusa.

"Medusa, I have a task for you," said Eris. "Go down to the city of Angel Grove and turn every citizen you see into stone. And if you see a group of five soldiers who call themselves the Power Rangers, turn their bodies to stone and bring them back here. I think they would make nice decorations."

"Sure, I can do that," said Medusa.

"Good," said Eris. "Circe, you go with her."

"Me?" said Circe.

"Her?" said Lamia. Lamia then walked up to Eris. "Eris, please let me go with Medusa, I promise I won't screw up this time." Eris then waved her hand and Lamia flew through the air and hit the ground.

"Get away from me," said Eris. "I will not have you mess this up. Circe will go as she is protected by her magic and is unaffected by Medusa's curse. You are not. You two go now." Lamia stood with an angered face and both Circe and Medusa disappeared.

Gabe, Sam, and Christina were walking through town on their way to school. It was the morning but the city was still very busy as it always was with a lot of people around. Then, from out of nowhere, Medusa and Circe and appeared, hundreds of people looked in their direction and when they did Medusa instantly turned all of them into stone statues. The three rangers saw this from a far ran the other direction and watched the two figures from an alley way. "This should bring the rangers out of hiding," the rangers heard the woman say.

"Who are those two?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but they're looking for us," Said Gabe.

"Oh my God, look what they did to all those people," Said Christina.

"Grr, they're gonna pay for this," Said Sam. "You guys ready." Gabe and Christina nodded. All three of them held up their morphers and said, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon black ranger power!"

"Triceratops blue ranger power!"

"Saber tooth tiger yellow ranger power!"

The three morphed and leapt into action. "Ah, rangers took ya long enough," said Circe. The three rangers held up their blade blasters and aimed them at the two.

"Stop right there, whoever you are," said Sam

"Medusa, now," said Circe. Medusa looked at them with a hateful gaze and the three rangers turned to stone where they stood.

Meanwhile, Michael and Brianna were walking through the park. "Hey Michael," said Brianna. "You know Dimitria keeps talking about how there were other teams of rangers before us?"

"Yeah," said Michael.

"Well, ya think that Dimitria might have an archive of all of them? A sort of history of power rangers sorta thing?" asked Brianna.

"She might, why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking," said Brianna. "I want to learn about them, the previous rangers. Learn what they went through and learn from their mistakes and maybe that'll help me be a better ranger."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Michael. Then the two of them saw the stone statues and two figures talking. They hid behind a large tree and listened.

"Three rangers down, two to go," the woman said.

Brianna could see the three statues she was talking about. "Oh no, they got the others," said Brianna.

"Let's go," said Michael.

"Wait, we can't," Brianna said stopping him from leaving.

"Why not?" asked Michael.

Brianna pointed "You see that monster with the snakes coming out of its head."

"Yeah," said Michael.

"That's Medusa," said Brianna. "With one look she'll turn us to stone. If we just go in there unprepared we'll lose. We have to fight without looking at her."

"That's impossible, how do we do that?" asked Michael.

"I don't know," said Brianna. "But she's powerful. Even if we morph her powers will still work on us."

"Well, smart girl any bright ideas?" asked Michael.

Brianna thought for a moment then looked at Michael and asked "How good is your aim?"

Medusa and Circe were waiting for the other two rangers to arrive. Michael was morphed; hiding out of sight behind a tree, the silence was eerie. Michael held up his blade blaster and aimed it at Medusa. As soon as he got a clear shot he fired. The shot hit Medusa right between the eyes causing her to fall to the ground. "My eyes!" she screamed. Circe looked shocked, and Brianna and Michael ran to confront them.

"What have you done?" Circe said as ran to help Medusa. Medusa's face was bloody, her eyes vaporized by the laser.

"I'm blind," said Medusa.

"That's what you get Medusa," said Michael.

"Yeah, and now that your eyes are gone, your powers are too," said Brianna.

"Damn it," said Medusa. "No matter, I may not be able to see you, but I can still…" she inhaled through her nose "smell you."

"Brianna, I'll take Medusa you take the woman," said Michael.

"Right," said Brianna. The two ran towards their opponents. Brianna was facing Circe. "So tell me who are you?"

"They call me Circe the mistress of magic," said Circe.

"So you're like a magician?" said Brianna.

"Not exactly," said Circe. She made a spear appear in her hand. She banged the ground with it and when she did magical chains sprouts from the ground and went for Brianna. Brianna quickly took out her blade blaster, put it into sword mode, and slashed the chains away. Circe then ran towards Brianna holding her spear up and tried to stab Brianna. Brianna dodged the attack. Circe then turned quickly and tried to hit her with her spear again but Brianna blocked it with her blade.

Michael tried to sneak up behind Medusa. "I know your there," said Medusa. She turned around, extended her claws, and slashed at Michael. Michael evaded her attacks and kicked her in the head. In a rage, Medusa grabbed Michael's arm and threw him against a wall. Then Medusa pulled two snakes out of her head and dropped them on the ground, they were still alive. They grew in size and became large serpents "Get him!" she commanded. And the serpents attacked Michael.

Michael extended his right arm and said "Power Sword!" his sword appeared in his hand. The serpents went for Michael, he slashed at them and they backed away a little bit. One of them attacked again. Michael jumped landed on its head. The creature tried to shake him off but Michael held on. He then held up his sword and stabbed the beast right through the head. The thing roar and before it hit the ground dead Michael jumped off. The other one went to bite him but Michael quickly yelled "Ruby Flame!" Michael's fire blast burned the serpents face and it fell down dead.

"No, I'll kill you!" Medusa screamed as she ran towards the red ranger. Michael blocked her attacks with his swords.

Circe swung her spear at Brianna again. But Brianna held up her hands and yelled "Topaz Typhoon!" Circe was blown away by her attack and fell to the ground. Circe then stood and fired an energy orb from her hands which hit Brianna in the stomach. Her armor protected her but the force from the attack still hurt. "Okay, that's it," she said. She held out her left hand and said "Power Bow!" her bow appeared in her hand. She loaded an arrow and fired. Circe blocked her arrow with a magic shield. Brianna fired again but Circe dodged it by teleporting. Every time Brianna fired an arrow at Circe she evaded it by teleporting. Then Circe appeared behind Brianna and fired an energy orb at her. Brianna fell to the ground, Circe went for another attack but Brianna quickly loaded another arrow and yelled "Hurricane Arrow!"

The wind blast knocked Circe down. She then stood up and started to fire another energy orb. But Brianna fired another arrow which hit Circe in her right shoulder. Circe screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

Michael was still fighting with Medusa. When Medusa tried to stab him with her claws again Michael dodged it. He then yelled out "Meteor Blade!" his sword was set ablaze and with one slashed he chopped off Medusa's head. Her body fell to the ground dead and turned to dust.

Circe was on the ground in pain from the arrow in her shoulder. Brianna walked up to her, loaded another arrow and aimed it at her. "You work for Eris right?" asked Brianna. "She the one who's doing this correct? Tell me everything about her. What is she up to and why is she attacking this city?" Circe said nothing. Brianna was then blasted from the side and knocked to the ground. It was Erebus.

"That's enough," said Erebus.

Brianna looked up at him. "You," said Brianna. She fired an arrow at him. He blocked it with his scythe. He slashed her with his weapon and she fell to the ground. He then helped Circe to her feet.

"Let's get out here," said Erebus.

"But I had them," said Circe.

"No you didn't," said Erebus. They then disappeared.

"Brianna!" said Michael. He ran to her and helped up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said. Then they looked around and noticed that all the stone statues were turning back to normal. The two ran to their friends.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Christina.

"Looks like Medusa's curse is wearing off," said Brianna.

"What'd we miss," said Gabe.

"Not much," said Michael. Michael then looked to Brianna. "You alright!" he asked.

"I had her. We could've found out everything," said Brianna.

"Let's not think about that now," said Michael. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber." Brianna nodded and they left.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5 Dog Gone It

Eris was still trying to break through the barrier that surrounded the black fortress. The curse that Zeus put on her prevented her from leaving. Every time she would try to leave she would experience intense pain. Her powers were limited so she couldn't teleport out. She was stuck on a floating rock. She tried with all her might to push through the barrier but she couldn't take the pain. "Ah, damn it!" she said pulling away from the barrier. "Circe! I told you to do something about this."

"And I told you this curse is the work of Zeus," said Circe. "I've tried everything I know. I can't break it."

"There has got to be some way," said Eris. "If I'm ever going to achieve my goal, I've got to get off this rock."

Circe thought for a moment. "Hm, there might be someone who knows something about this. But don't know if she's still around."

"And who might that be?" asked Eris.

Michael was at football practice but his head just wasn't in the game. Every time the ball was passed to him he was dropping it and tripping all over the place. This had never happened before he was an excellent football player. His mind was just on other things, more important things. The coach blew his whistle and the players stopped. "Madoc, get over here," the coach called Michael over to him. Michael jogged over to the coach. "What's the matter with you Madoc?" the coach asked.

"Nothing sir just having an off day," said Michael. "Got a lot on my mind and I can't focus."

"Well I suggest you get focused," coach said. "You can't be playing like that in a real game."

"I know coach," said Michael.

"So either get your head together or get off the field," said coach. Michael then thought for a moment, and before the coach walked away Michael said "Actually coach I'd like to talk to you about that."

"You quit the football team, are you insane?" said Christina. They were all now in the Power Chamber and Michael just told them what he had done. "Michael please explain to me way you did this."

"I'm… just not into playing football anymore," said Michael.

"What are you talking about you're like the star quarterback, you can't just quit," said Gabe.

"Well I just did," said Michael. "Look I've been thinking about it and I realize that I'm a ranger now and I'm the leader of this team. And that's more important than football."

"But you don't have to quit playing to be a ranger. Does he Alpha?" said Christina.

"Of course not," said Alpha.

"But what happens if a monster attacks and I'm in the middle of a big game?" said Michael. "I can't just run off the field people would get suspicious. Plus I blew off practice the other day to have that fight with Medusa and coach yelled at me. I can't keep doing that. These battles with Eris and her monsters are only going to get tougher."

Christina sighed, "Well I guess that makes sense."

"Speaking of Eris," said Sam. "If she's supposed to be a goddess with the power to destroy everything, why hasn't she attacked directly? I mean she's sent down her lackeys and two very powerful monsters that nearly destroyed the city but why hasn't she shown herself?"

"Maybe she can't," said Brianna. "Maybe there's something stopping her."

"Or maybe she's biding her time. She's probably planning something." said Michael.

"Eris is a being that has been around for a very long time," said Dimitria. "She is clever, as well as powerful."

"Well there's nothing else we can do besides wait until she attacks again," said Christina. "I'm going to the mall anybody else wanna come with?" The other rangers got up but Brianna stayed seated at her computer.

"You coming Brianna?" asked Michael.

"No," she said. "I'm going to stay here and look through the ranger archives. There's so much, I don't know where to start."

"Okay then, see you later," said Michael and the other rangers teleported away.

Circe had drawn a circle with a bunch of shapes and stranger symbols with chalk on the floor. "What is this?" asked Eris.

"It's a summoning circle," said Circe. "If she's still in this dimension then she will appear."

"Are you sure she'll be able to help?" asked Eris.

"She's the goddess of magic," said Circe. "If anyone can help she can." Circe then pointed her hands at the circle and said a spell in ancient Greek. The circle glowed and the light became more intense. With a blinding flash of light a women appeared in the middle of the circle. The women had pale skin and long black hair. She wore a key around her neck and had on a long light blue dress. She opened her eyes, and looked around. "Oh no," she said in and annoyed tone when she saw Eris.

"Hecate, so nice to see you again," said Eris.

Hecate rolled her eyes and said "Piss off Eris."

"Well, hello to you too," said Eris. Lamia was laughing in a corner. Eris shot her an angry look.

"I heard a rumor that you were awake, I didn't wanna believe it," said Hecate. She then looked over to Circe "So, you're working with her now."

"Eris is gonna take over the galaxy. She promised all of us a piece of it," said Circe.

"Then you should now that she's a liar," said Hecate. "If she does accomplish whatever she's trying to do you won't get anything."

"Don't listen to her she's just a little mad," said Eris.

"Why am I here?" asked Hecate.

"I need your help," said Eris.

"And what makes you think that I would ever help you?" said Hecate.

"Because at one time or another we were friends don't you remember?" said Eris.

She shook her head "No."

"Look I'm a little bit desperate here. I need to get out," said Eris.

"Out of the Fortress?" asked Hecate. "Are you kidding me? Eris I don't think you realize that you are being punished."

"Oh come on," said Eris. "I think 2000 years is enough punishment."

"Not for you," said Hecate. "Don't you remember what you put us through? All the war and destruction you caused. And need I remind you of the Trojin War."

"Oh please, you can't blame that one all on me," said Eris. "Most of that was Aphrodite's fault."

"You acted like a spoiled child all because you didn't get invited to a party," said Hecate.

"You know what forget it. It was mistake to ask for your help," said Eris.

"Damn right it was," said Hecate in anger. "And I hope you stay here to rot." And with that she disappeared.

"Well, she was helpful, so now what do we do?" said Lamia. Eris then conjured a golden apple in her hand. Her hand was shaking with anger.

"Since I can't get out of here I'll cause as much destruction as I can," said Eris. The apple then disappeared from her hand. The apple appeared and landed in the middle of a busy street in Angel Grove. It glowed and then caused a big explosion. What appeared from the explosion was a giant three headed black dog like creature. It was as tall as a building, all three of its heads had two piercing red eyes, and it also had a long snake like tail with a live serpents head at the end of it. The giant monster roared and as it walked the ground shook and cracked. People all over ran screaming for their lives as the ground shook beneath their feet.

The alarm in the Power Chamber sounded. "Aye aye aye, what's happening?" said Alpha. Brianna looked at the viewing globe and saw the terror that had been unleashed on the city. "Brianna, what is that thing?" asked Alpha.

"It looks like Cerberus. The guardian of the underworld," said Brianna.

"We must contact the other rangers," said Dimitria. "Brianna, you morph and get into your zord."

"Right," said Brianna. She then took out her morpher "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Her morpher opened and her power coin shined. "Pterodactyl pink ranger power!" When she morphed she was teleported into the cockpit of her zord and then took off.

The other rangers were at the mall when their communicators beeped. "What's up Alpha?" said Gabe talking into his communicator.

"Rangers, a giant creature known as Cerberus is attacking the city," said Alpha. "I'll teleport you to its coordinance." They then heard the screaming of people. They looked out the front windows of the mall and saw large groups of people running in fear. They then felt the ground shaking with each step the monster took. "Scratch that Alpha. I think we can find it. We'll just follow the screams," said Gabe. They all ran outside and into an alley way. They all held up their morphers and yelled "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" They morphed and ran to where the creature was.

"Look at that thing. It's gigantic," said Christina.

"C'mon let's call the Megazord," said Michael.

"Not so fast," said a voice from behind. "You'll have to deal with us as well." It was Atlas holding a large gold colored sword and Erebus holding his scythe.

"You two again," said Gabe. "Don't you all get tired of getting your asses kicked?"

"This time will be different," said Atlas.

"You guys get in the zords and take care of Cerberus," Michael said to Christina and Sam. "We'll get rid of these two." Sam and Christina ran to towards Cerberus while Michael and Gabe stayed to fight on the ground.

"Power Sword!"

"Power Axe!" their weapons appeared in their hands and held them up ready to fight. Together Christina and Sam called out "We need Dinozord power now!" their zords appeared and they teleported into their control rooms.

"Ready Christina, let's take this dog down," said Sam.

"Right," said Christina. "Sorry Cerberus but I'm more of a cat person." She then charged at Cerberus with her Saber tooth tiger zord. She slashed the monster with her zords claws. Cerberus roared and breathed fire at Christina. She dodged the attack and ran towards Cerberus again this time holding him down. Cerberus then forced the saber tooth tiger zord off of him sending it tumbling down the street.

"Christina, are you alright?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine," said Christina. "Damn, that thing is strong." She brought her zord back up on its feet. Cerberus was about to attack but then was hit by lasers from the sky. It was Brianna in her Pterodactyl zord. She then swooped down firing her lasers again hitting it in the heads but only leaving so much as scars on Cerberus. Christina then activated her laser. "Tail cannon, fire!" the beam hit Cerberus, hurting him but it was making him angrier. He then fired three fireballs from his mouths hitting the saber tooth tiger zord and damaging it.

"Sam you gotta do something," said Brianna. Sam then rolled behind Cerberus in his triceratops zord.

"Power cables, launch!" said Sam. The cables launched from the zord and wrapped around Cerberus. Cerberus roared as her couldn't move forward. "I got him," said Sam. Then, Cerberus' serpent tail struck at the Triceratops zord biting through the metal over and over again. Sam's control panels began sparking.

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Christina.

"It's damaging my zord. I don't know how much longer I can hold it," said Sam.

"Hang in there," said Brianna.

The fight with Atlas and Erebus still went on. Erebus slashed Gabe with his scythe but Gabe blocked it with his axe. Erebus then blasted him with dark energy which hit Gabe right in the chest. Gabe then switched his axe to cannon mode. "Cosmic Cannon!" the blast hit Erebus right in his torso knocking him down.

Michael and Atlas were fighting with their swords. Atlas slashed Michael in the face cracking the visor of his helmet just a bit. Michael then held up his hand and said "Ruby Flame!" the fire blasted Atlas back damaging his armor. Atlas then ran in for another attack but then Michael called out "Meteor Blade!" His sword was set on fire blocking Atlas' sword slicing it in half. Then he slashed Atlas knocking him down.

Michael then ran to Gabe. "C'mon let's go help the others," he said.

"Right," said Gabe.

The Triceratops zord was still getting damaged by Cerberus' snake tail as Sam tried to hold it down with the power cables. Brianna and Christina fired more blasts at it but it didn't do much. Then Cerberus bit through the power cables and shot a fireball right at the triceratops zord. Then, all of a sudden, the mastodon zord came charging in and rammed right into Cerberus knocking him over, the tyrannosaurus zord also appeared. "You guys alright?" Gabe asked.

"I'm fine," said Brianna.

"All good over here," said Sam.

"C'mon let's put this dog down," said Christina.

"Alright guys let's bring it together," said Michael. They combined their zords to form the Megazord. Cerberus blasted them with fire but it didn't do much damage to the colossal megazord. Cerberus then charged at the megazord and jumped to try to pounce on it and bring it down. But, the megazord punched Cerberus away. "Let's finish him off. Summon Mega Saber!" said Michael. The huge sword appeared in the megazord's hand. They powered up the sword and before Cerberus could attack again they slashed it. Cerberus went down, turned to dust, a disappeared.

"No!" said Eris as she watched the fight in her magic mirror.

"Well, maybe third time will be the charm," said a voice behind Eris. Eris turned around and saw it was Hecate. "Oh wait that was your third time."

"What are you doing here? Come to gloat?" said Eris.

"As much as I love to see you fail Eris I'm actually here to give you some helpful information," said Hecate.

"And what's that?" asked Eris.

"The condition of Zeus' curse is that only you can break yourself out," said Hecate.

"But my powers are limited, how am I supposed to do that?" asked Eris.

"You've got all the answers, you figure it out," said Hecate. She then disappeared without a trace.


End file.
